Total Drama Island
Total Drama Island is the first season of the Total Drama series. Overview Created as a parody of shows such as ''Survivor'' and ''Fear Factor'', Total Drama Island focuses on twenty-two teenagers arriving to Camp Wawanakwa to compete on a reality television show. The contestants are divided into two teams and must compete in challenges every three days. While the winning team earns invincibility, the losing team has to vote off one of their own players. Whoever is voted off must walk the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers and leave the island. The teams eventually dissolve and the elimination process continues until the last contestant standing wins a grand prize of $1,000,000. Cast Beth.png|'Beth' Bridgette.png|'Bridgette' Cody.png|'Cody' Courtney.png|'Courtney' DJ.png|'DJ' Duncan.png|'Duncan' Eva.png|'Eva' Ezekiel.png|'Ezekiel' Geoff.png|'Geoff' Gwen.png|'Gwen' Harold.png|'Harold' Heather.png|'Heather' Izzy.png|'Izzy' Justin.png|'Justin' Katie.png|'Katie' Leshawna.png|'Leshawna' Lindsay.png|'Lindsay' Noah.png|'Noah' Owen.png|'Owen' Sadie.png|'Sadie' Trent.png|'Trent' Tyler.png|'Tyler' Episodes Episode 1 - Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 22 teenagers arrive at Camp Wawanakwa, where they're put on teams. The Killer Bass and The Screaming Gophers arrive at the island and interact for the first time! Everyone gets settled in as Chris prepares the first challenge - jump off the Island's REALLY tall cliff...yikes. *'WINNERS:' N/A *'BOTTOM 2:' N/A *'ELIMINATED: '''N/A Episode 2 - Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 ''The Killer Bass started the challenge, with everyone jumping except for Courtney and DJ. On the Screaming Gophers, Heather and Leshawna began to argue. Heather's final decision was to jump...if you call being thrown into the water HER decision. Beth, Owen and Noah decided not to jump. The Screaming Gophers lose the reward, which is stuff to help carry crates to create a hot tub. Courtney leads the team to victory, meanwhile Heather apologizes to Leshawna, but lies about her extremely ugly earrings. Beth, Owen, and Noah are in the bottom 3, but Beth is overall saved by Heather who sees potential in her. Owen and Noah are in the bottom 2, and Noah is sent home for being weaker than Owen. *'WINNERS:' Killer Bass *'BOTTOM 2:' Owen and Noah *'ELIMINATED: '''Noah Episode 3 - The Big Sleep ''The teams were not getting along well. Heather continued to annoy her team. Eva took her anger out on her teammates, leaving a sour taste in their mouths for her. Chris revealed the next challenge: a race. The winners get food. This motivated everyone to run as fast as they can, and the Screaming Gophers won. But that wasn't the real challenge. The real challenge was trying to stay awake the longest for your team to win immunity. Heather notices Beth and Lindsay being the dumbest on the team, and decides to create an alliance with the girls. The contestants gradually fall asleep, leaving Duncan and Gwen left. Duncan falls asleep on the toilet, leaving Gwen as the winner of the challenge! While this happens, Heather steals Eva's MP3 player, and she has a meltdown at her team. Eva finally finds her MP3 thanks to Heather, and learns her team didn't take it, but the damage was done. At the elimination ceremony, Eva and Courtney are in the bottom 2, and Eva is voted out. *'WINNERS:' Screaming Gophers *'BOTTOM 2:' Eva and Courtney *'ELIMINATED: '''Eva Episode 4 - Dodgebrawl ''Heather's alliance shows to be successful in annoying the other teammates. Duncan tries to hit on Courtney but fails to gain any respect from her. At the challenge, Ezekiel tells his team that only the males should play because women are weak. This, not shockingly, angers most of the team. The Screaming Gophers dominate the challenge, sending the Killer Bass back to elimination. Ezekiel feels Courtney should leave and pleads to the males, and while Duncan considers voting with Ezekiel, the team unanimously votes Ezekiel off the show - FOR GOOD. *'WINNERS:' Screaming Gophers *'BOTTOM 2:' Ezekiel and Courtney *'ELIMINATED: '''Ezekiel Episode 5 - Not Quite Famous ''Following Ezekiel's elimination, Duncan continues to flirt with Courtney. She tries to deny having any attraction to him, but most of the cast know that she's got the hots for him. Chris reveals the challenge: a talent show. The Gophers decide on Heather's ballet and Justin's HOT show, while the Bass decide on Courtney's violin concert and Bridgette's...handstand. Heather works on her ballet but is dissed by Gwen and wants revenge. She has Lindsay sneak into the girls cabin and they steal Gwen's diary. Justin's Hot Show gains 7/10 as the score, and Heather's unexpected new talent exposes Gwen's crush on Trent. Chef gives Heather a 4/10 because that's SO out of line! Courtney dominates the violin and gets an 8/10 for an emotional performance, while Bridgette gets a 4/10. Still, it's 1 point higher than the Gophers and the Bass win. While Beth seems like the obvious choice, Heather manipulates Owen, Lindsay, Beth, and Izzy to vote Justin, while the rest of the team fails to vote unanimously to atleast tie it, causing Justin to shockingly be eliminated. *'WINNERS:' Killer Bass *'BOTTOM 2:' Heather and Justin *'ELIMINATED: '''Justin Episode 6 - The Sucky Outdoors ''Geoff tries to flirt with Bridgette but she fails to notice him. Duncan and Courtney bicker, causing tension between the two (it doesn't last long, obviously). Leshawna is angry that Heather is running things and worries that her safety in the game will not last much longer. Chris tells the contestants the rules for their new challenge. They must find a camping spot and stay there for the night. In the morning, the teams must race back to the camp. The first team to have all their members at camp wins immunity. The Bass fail to keep their civility with each other after Tyler rips the map. Katie and Sadie go out and find some berries, only to get lost. The Gophers find their camping spot easily, and build their camp. Courtney continues to scream at Duncan as usual, and Bridgette is weirded out by Geoff's awful flirting. At night, Katie and Sadie hide out in a cave, petrified that they'll die. Owen tells a scary bear story, and the team panics when a real bear shows up at camp. It is revealed to be Izzy, but as she was pranking the team, a real bear shows up, causing the team to hide up in a tree. Bridgette accidentally burns down the Bass' tent, and DJ holds up a leaf to keep the team dry. In the morning, the Bass arrive first, but Katie and Sadie are late, causing the Gophers to win. Katie and Sadie are in the bottom 2, and Katie is voted out. *'WINNERS:' Screaming Gophers *'BOTTOM 2:' Katie and Sadie *'ELIMINATED: '''Katie Episode 7 - Phobia Factor ''Heather continues to boss Beth and Lindsay around, and Beth becomes aggrivated by this. Courtney finally realizes that she has feelings for Duncan, but still denies it to him and the whole team. Cody tries to flirt with Gwen and doesn't want to acknowledge that she has feelings for Trent. Gwen and Trent work together to conquer their fears. Courtney helps Duncan conquer his fear with Celine Dion music store standees, meanwhile Courtney doesn't conquer her phobia. Beth finally confronts Heather about being treated unfairly and is kicked out of the alliance. The Bass win the challenge, and Heather plots Beth's demise despite the fact that she beat her phobia. Sadly, the sweet farm girl didn't have the votes to stay, and left the game. *'WINNERS:' Killer Bass *'BOTTOM 2:' Beth and Heather *'ELIMINATED: '''Beth Episode 8 - Up The Creek ''Lindsay, Heather, Izzy, and Owen are pit against Cody, Trent, Gwen, and Leshawna. The Bass are getting along well, with Courtney and Duncan finally working together as a couple. Bridgette and Geoff, although, feel very indifferent towards each other. Bridgette feels awkward around Geoff, who is bad at flirting. The two of them ignore each other. The teams are told they must go across the lake to Boney Island. Owen knocks his canoe over, meanwhile the Bass work together, especially when Geoff falls and they help carry him back to his canoe. The contestants race back to Wawanakwa Island. The Bass beat the Gophers and win, who lost because Owen was too heavy to get across the water in time. Because of this, Heather works with the other side of the Gophers to vote Owen off for the better of the team. *'WINNERS:' Killer Bass *'BOTTOM 2:' Lindsay and Owen *'ELIMINATED:' Owen Elimination |-| Merge= BridgetteTDI.png|'1st.' Bridgette DuncanTDI.png|'2nd.' Duncan HeatherTDI.png|'3rd.' Heather GeoffTDI.png|'4th.' Geoff LeshawnaTDI.png|'5th.' Leshawna TrentTDI.png|'6th.' Trent GwenTDI.png|'7th.' Gwen DJTDI.png|'8th.' DJ LindsayTDI.png|'9th.' Lindsay EvaTDI.png|'10th.' Eva CodyTDI.png|'11th.' Cody NoahTDI.png|'12th.' Noah |-| Non-Merge= CourtneyTDI.png|'13th.' Courtney HaroldTDI.png|'14th.' Harold TylerTDI.png|'15th.' Tyler SadieTDI.png|'16th.' Sadie IzzyTDI.png|'17th.' Izzy OwenTDI.png|'18th.' Owen BethTDI.png|'19th.' Beth KatieTDI.png|'20th.' Katie JustinTDI.png|'21st.' Justin EzekielTDI.png|'22nd.' Ezekiel Trivia See also